


Если бы все случилось иначе

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Стайлз, открыв в себе силы Искры, прыгнул назад во времени. Но когда он снова совершил прыжок – чтобы вернуться назад в будущее, – то оказался в параллельной вселенной, в которой он покинул Бикон Хиллс много лет назад.





	Если бы все случилось иначе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Things Were Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092129) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 

Ему казалось, что он падает. Он летел в потоке света и невыносимого шума, становившегося всё громче и громче, пока наконец не смог вырваться из него. Он нырнул в темноту, тишину – в реальность.

Он очнулся за чертой города, лежа лицом вниз в куче опавшей листвы, устилавшей ковром весь лес.

Он открыл глаза и поднял голову, мокрые скользкие листья прилипли к его щеке, когда он повернулся в сторону темноты. Привычные цвета осени – коричневый, золотой и красный – терялись в темноте ночи. Над головой нависали кроны деревьев, скрывая от взгляда небо и рассеивая свет Луны. Потоки серебряного света были не настолько яркими, чтобы видеть всё вокруг, но достаточными, чтобы различать очертания предметов среди теней.

В темноте он мог различить бледно сияющие белёсые скелеты берёзы, их тонкие стволы, проступающие сквозь тени, черные отметины-глаза, следящие за ним со всех сторон.  
Он оказался в лесу, вдали от города. Вот и всё, что он знал. 

Он упёрся в землю, исколов мусором и иголками хвои ладони, и оттолкнувшись, поднялся на ноги.  
Веточки и листья захрустели под ногами, когда он выпрямился на своих дрожащих конечностях. 

Он медленно повернулся вокруг собственной оси, осматривая местность. Упавшие ветви путались под ногами, цепляясь за лодыжки и царапая кожу.

Он поднял ладони к лицу, сжал их в кулаки и начал медленно отгибать пальцы один за другим, считая вслух: "Один, два, три, четыре-пять-шесть-семь-восемь-девять… десять".

Это не сон.

Он с облегчением выдохнул, стирая тыльной стороной ладони полоску крови, которая появилась у него под носом. 

У него болел каждый мускул, но он заставлял себя двигаться дальше, пробираясь через кучи листвы и перегноя, и вот он уже шёл по знакомой части леса на окраину города.   
Он пробирался по заброшенным задворкам Бикон-Хиллс, где ни одна душа не рисковала появляться.

Стекла уличных фонарей были мутным и грязными, старые лампочки мигали в них, еле удерживаясь на грани жизни. 

Окружающие его здания обветшали: некоторые старые мастерские и фабрики стояли с частично разрушенными стенами, расколотой кирпичной кладкой, с потоками воды, текущими под их стенами, словно в оврагах, другие же были просто заброшенными, в пятнах граффити на стенах.

Здание, которое он искал, возвышалось над остальными – старое, но вполне ещё крепкое.

Он прошёл к двери и, привалившись к стене плечом, нажал на звонок домофона.  
Мгновением позже знакомый грозный голос раздался из динамика:

– Сейчас три утра. Какого чёрта вам тут надо?

– Дерек, это Стайлз, – ответил он слабым голосом. – Можешь меня впустить?

– Стайлз? – голос звучал удивлённо. – Секунду.

Послышался тихий щелчок, и дверь открылась.

– Поднимайся, – позвал Дерек.

Стайлз, с трудом отлепившись от стены, толкнул дверь и, преодолев лестницу, направился к лофту.

Дерек стоял возле тяжёлой стальной двери, наблюдая, как Стайлз поднимается по ступеням. И выглядел так, словно он увидел призрака.

– Ты вернулся? – спросил он неверяще.

– Ага, – слабо отозвался Стайлз, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, – немного не рассчитал и оказался посреди леса.

– Не рассчитал? – медленно повторил за ним Дерек. 

Он тряхнул головой, оставляя этот разговор на потом, и махнул рукой, приглашая Стайлза войти.  
Стайлз зашёл в лофт и приземлился на диван, вытягиваясь на его подушках с тяжёлым вздохом.  
Дерек подойдя к нему, передал стакан с водой.

– Спасибо, – тихо поблагодарил Стайлз, принимая его и отпивая воду мелкими глотками, – мне надо сгонять домой, чтобы переодеться и поесть.

– Что ты собрался делать? Ехать в Польшу, чтобы переодеться?

– Польшу? – переспросил Стайлз. 

Дерек уставился на Стайлза, непонимающе нахмурившись.

– Ну да, Польшу, то место, куда ты переехал пять лет назад.

– О чём ты вообще говоришь? – опешил Стайлз, – я никогда в жизни не жил нигде, кроме Бикон-Хиллс.

– Нет, жил, – медленно проговорил Дерек. – Ты уехал пять лет назад. После смерти Скотта.

Стайлз почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, а кишки будто узлом скрутило, когда до него дошло, что сказал Дерек.

– Скотт умер?

– А ты не помнишь?

Стайлз помотал головой. 

– Дикий альфа укусил Скотта, и когда мы поняли, что этим альфой был Питер, и столкнулись с ним, тот убил Скотта, – продолжил Дерек.

– Нет, всё было не так, – перебил его Стайлз, отставляя стакан в сторону. – Скотт не… Ты убил Питера, стал альфой и собрал стаю. Скотт стал истинным альфой и тоже собрал свою стаю.

– Что? – опешил Дерек.

Реальность вокруг Стайлза начала разваливаться. Его глаза в ужасе расширились, когда он внезапно всё понял, резко выпрямившись на диване.

– О нет. – Он наклонился вперёд, уперевшись локтями в колени, и обхватил ладонями голову. – Нет-нет-нет.

– Что случилось? – спросил Дерек.

– Случился эффект бабочки, или теория мультивселенных сработала – возможны оба варианта, – в любом случае всё изменилось, – пробормотал Стайлз. Он сделал глубокий вдох и поднялся, глядя на Дерека.– Я в жопе.

Дерек сдвинул брови, непонимающе глядя на него.

– Я не Стайлз – в смысле, не т в о й Стайлз. – он сделал паузу, ожидая реакции Дерека, но тот промолчал. – Я всё ещё слабоват в управлении силами Искры, но мы обнаружили, что одна из моих способностей – это прыжки во времени, – пояснил Стайлз. – Мы хотели испытать её и проверить границы возможностей. И вот, я прыгнул в ту ночь, когда Скотт был укушен, но мне нельзя было делать что-то, что могло изменить будущее. Но оказалось, что… я не способен удержаться от такого.

– Что же ты сделал? – спросил Дерек, опустившись в кресло, стоящее напротив Стайлза.

— Я попытался удержать Питера от убийства Лоры, – он помолчал некоторое время, пряча взгляд. Его голос был полон сожаления, когда он вновь заговорил: – Я не смог… У меня не...

Дерек, ничего не ответив на это, кивнул, подтверждая, что понял, о чём Стайлз пытался сказать.

Тот нервно выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, а затем продолжил: 

– Питер заметил меня и погнался за мной. Я прыгнул во времени, но был больше сосредоточен на бегстве оттуда, чем на том месте, куда мне нужно было попасть. Вот так я попал сюда, в другую временную линию – в которой Скотт мёртв, а я живу в Польше.

Некоторое время они помолчали, задумавшись.

– Так что нам теперь делать? – первым нарушил тишину Дерек.

– Во-первых, мне нужно отдохнуть, – вздохнул Стайлз, – а потом я прыгну ещё раз, надеюсь, в этот раз в свое время.

Боль отразилась во взгляде Дерека:  
– Ты снова уйдёшь?

– Я должен, – кивнул он, – я не принадлежу этому миру. Моё присутствие здесь может внести разлад.

Дерек отвёл взгляд. Кажется, Стайлз понял, о чём тот думал.

– Судя по всему, ты был рад видеть меня, – заметил он, – ошарашен, но рад.

– Я… скучал, – признал Дерек, а затем исправился: – я скучаю по тебе.

– А ты пробовал… ну, не знаю... звонить? – спросил Стайлз.

– И что бы я мог сказать? "Привет, Стайлз, это Дерек. Я знаю, что мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как твой лучший друг умер, и я знаю, что ты винишь меня в случившемся – я тоже себя виню, – но я хотел сказать, что ты мне нравишься и я скучаю"?

Стайлз удивлённо моргнул.  
– Я тебе нравлюсь?

Секундой позже Дерек понял, что именно он только что сказал. Его глаза округлились, а щеки порозовели от смущения.

– Нравлюсь-как-друг или нравлюсь-нравлюсь? – уточнил Стайлз.

– Боже, ты как ребенок, – фыркнул Дерек. 

– Ну?..

– Я люблю тебя, – выпалил он. – Я полюбил тебя с самой первой встречи, но никак не мог подобрать слова, чтобы рассказать тебе об этом… Ну, не совсем тебе… Ты понял, о чем я.

Дерек опустил глаза, уставившись на свои ботинки, избегая взгляда Стайлза.

Тот сделал глубокий вдох, борясь с улыбкой, которая так и норовила появиться на его губах.

– Слушай, я не знаю твоего Стайлза, но если он хоть немного похож на меня, тогда, во-первых, я считаю, он думает так же, как я: Питер убил Скотта, а не ты, и вряд ли он винит тебя в этом. И, во-вторых, если твой Стайлз чувствует то же самое, что и я – к своему Дереку, тогда тебе не о чем волноваться.

Дерек потрясенно посмотрел на него.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, встретив его взгляд.

Дерек издал тихий смешок, смущенно опустив голову, и на этот раз покраснел до самой шеи.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – сменил он тему.

– Только если ты обещаешь позвонить мне утром. – Стайлз скинул ботинки и устроился на диване, вытягивая уставшие ноги и подсовывая под голову подушку. – Своему мне, конечно же.

– Обещаю, – тихо подтвердил Дерек.

– А еще пообещай, что ты расскажешь о своих чувствах к нему, – добавил Стайлз. 

– Обещаю, – повторил Дерек, пряча застенчивую улыбку.

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул, напряжение наконец начало отпускать его, и он погрузился в сон.

Дерек поднялся с кресла, укрыл Стайлза лежавшим на спинке дивана пледом и ушёл в свой угол готовиться ко сну.

Стайлз, медленно открыв глаза, и оглядел комнату, всю золотую в утренних солнечных лучах.   
Он застонал, жмурясь от яркого света, потоком льющегося через огромное окно, и спрятал лицо в подушку, заглушив ею свой стон.  
Стайлз дал себе ещё минутку, чтобы проснуться окончательно, и нехотя принял вертикальное положение, выпутываясь из обкрутившегося вокруг него одеяла.  
А потом посмотрел в дальнюю часть лофта, где на своей постели сидел Дерек и с кем-то разговаривал мягким голосом, прижимая телефон к уху.   
Лёгкая улыбка тронула уголки губ Стайлза.

Дерек, заметив, что тот проснулся, тихо попрощался и закончил звонок. Он сунул телефон в карман и направился к Стайлзу.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.

– Лучше, – пожал плечами Стайлз, – спасибо. – Он вытащил ноги из-под одеяла, сложил его и пристроил на спинку дивана. – Как прошел разговор? Я ведь не ошибусь, если предположу, что ты разговаривал со своим мной?

– Да, так и было, – кивнул Дерек, – всё прошло хорошо, учитывая обстоятельства.

Стайлз выжидающе приподнял одну бровь, намекая на продолжение.

– Мой Стайлз даже больше похож на тебя, чем я думал, – признал Дерек.

– А я тебе говорил! – дразняще пропел Стайлз, самодовольно ухмыляясь во весь рот.

– Он пригласил меня в гости в Польшу, – продолжил Дерек.

– А ты рассказал ему о своих чувствах? 

Щеки Дерека слегка порозовели:   
– Да.

– Отлично. – Стайлз натянул свои ботинки и наконец поднялся с дивана.

Дерек тихо вздохнул, проводя пальцами по волосам:

– Наверное, ты сейчас уйдешь? 

– Мне на самом деле пора, – подтвердил Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул.

– Прежде чем это случится, я считаю, ты должен узнать, что если твой Дерек хоть немного похож на меня, то и он чувствует к тебе то же самое.

Стайлз улыбнулся на это. Он поднял ладони, между пальцами замерцали белые искры, спускаясь вниз, к локтям. Воздух вокруг него загудел от напряжения.  
Стайлза окружил слепящий свет, и он зажмурился, стараясь сосредоточиться на своей цели – попасть домой.  
Он шагнул вперед, снова проваливаясь в пустоту.

Вывалившись в реальность, он споткнулся о собственные ноги и полетел носом вперед.  
Пара крепких рук подхватила его, прежде чем он рухнул на пол.

– Тихо, тихо, – прозвучал знакомый голос, пока ему помогали подняться на ноги, – ты в порядке?

Его голова кружилась, внутренности будто перекрутило, а дыхание никак не могло прийти в норму. Он проморгался, фокусируя зрение, и уставился на мужчину рядом с собой.

Тот был одет в темно-зеленую хенли и чёрную кожаную куртку. Стайлз завороженно смотрел в его глаза, менявшие в утреннем свете свой цвет от аквамарина до орехового и сине-зелёного – ясные, яркие и такие встревоженные.   
– Дерек, – еле слышно позвал Стайлз, почувствовав, как из носа начала капать кровь.

– Не напрягайся, присядь, – Дерек отвёл его к дивану, усадил и поторопился на кухню за водой.

– Скажи мне… коротко опиши, что произошло с тех пор, как мы встретились, – попросил Стайлз, вытирая рукавом струйку крови.

– Зачем? – насторожился Дерек.

– Выполни мою просьбу.

Дерек непонимающе нахмурился, но начал перечислять всё, что было: как Питер укусил Скотта, Дерек убил Питера и стал альфой, Скотт превратился в истинного альфу, они оба создали свои стаи, а Стайлз открыл в себе способности искры.

Стайлз вернулся  
Он был дома.

Он с облегчением выдохнул и откинулся на диванные подушки.

– Ты собираешься рассказать, почему мне пришлось всё это вспоминать? – спросил Дерек.

– Потому что я обнаружил, что теория мультивселенных работает, – нерешительно ответил Стайлз.

– Окей, – медленно начал Дерек, – давай на секунду притворимся, что я понял, о чём ты говоришь.

– Я прыгнул назад во времени, а затем вернулся вперед, но попал в неправильный временной поток, – Стайлз рассказывал тихо, прикрываясь рукой от бьющего в лицо света, – но теперь я снова здесь.  
Он выпрямился на диване.

– Мне стоит сообщить Скотту и папе, что я вернулся.

– Я позвоню и дам им знать, – успокоил его Дерек, осторожно помогая лечь обратно на подушки, – сейчас же тебе нужно отдыхать.

– Хорошо, – слабым голосом согласился Стайлз, устраиваясь удобнее.

Дерек задернул шторы, закрывая комнату он слепящего света, потоком льющегося из огромного, во всю стену, окна.

– Знаешь… – сонно пробормотал Стайлз, – у меня никогда не было возможности сказать тебе…

– Сказать что? – замер Дерек.

– Ты мне нравишься, – пробормотал Стайлз, закрывая глаза от навалившейся усталости, – нравишься в смысле – нравишься.

Он услышал тихий смешок.  
Дерек вернулся к дивану и сел на край. Он невесомо поцеловал Стайлза в щеку.

– Ты тоже мне нравишься.

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке.

– Мы поговорим об этом, когда ты проснешься, – пообещал Дерек, невольно улыбаясь в ответ. – Я позвоню твоему отцу и скажу, что с тобой всё в порядке и ты отдыхаешь.

– Договорились, – прошептал Стайлз, наконец позволяя своему сознанию погрузиться в сон.


End file.
